


another night, chasing (you feel like home)

by Alienu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Implied Relationships, It's romantic don't worry, KARLNAP POG!!, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/pseuds/Alienu
Summary: “You’re cute,” he says, low, and his words seem to sear into Karl’s core, making his heart thump uncomfortably hard against his chest. It’s said so quietly that even he has to strain to hear it, the words that are for him and him alone. Sapnap’s hands move up, brushing past his arms and settling on his flushed cheeks. Karl swallows, leans into the touch when the former’s thumb runs faintly over his cheek, the rough pads of his fingers and the calluses on his palms a sharp contrast to the soft skin under his touch.He wets his lips, watching when Sapnap’s eyes flicker down to follow the movement, observing how his eyes grow darker and his mouth parts almost unnoticeably. “Am I?” He giggles quietly, nervousness seeping into his tone.Christmas parties have never been fun.Christmas parties with Sapnap? An exception, maybe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) (Implied), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 34
Kudos: 804
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT





	another night, chasing (you feel like home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/gifts), [Cant_reach_the_countertop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/gifts), [NETHERW4RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/gifts), [Aerine9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine9/gifts).



> Josh - So,, hey! I know I act like I hate you most of the time, but you really do mean a lot to me. As one of the first friends I had in this fandom -- I couldn't have asked for anyone better. You're honestly one of the best people I've had the pleasure of meeting here, and when I say that you really are an amazing, talented writer, I hope you know I mean that with all of my heart. You were -- and still are -- a big inspiration for me when I first began writing for this fandom, and I genuinely think it's because of you that I was able to improve as much as I did. I could go on and on, but I won't. So... thank you. For being a kind person, for making me smile, for helping me with writing when I really needed it, and just... for being my friend, I guess. Love you. <3
> 
> Red - You. YOU. You are simultaneously one of the worst and one of the best people I've ever had to talk to. Somehow you manage to make me so unbearably angry, but make me laugh at the same time, and for that I appreciate you. Thank you for your comments on my fics, they mean a lot more to me than you could ever imagine, and thank you for being so understanding. I'm glad that you found my writing and bugged me on Twitter! I honestly can't imagine life without you. Red, you are one of the most understanding, funny, supportive people in my life. Thank you for what you do, and thank you for making me smile on a daily basis! 
> 
> Dev - Oh god, the shit you and Red get up to is so fucking annoying (not really) and I hate you both so much (not really). In all honesty Dev, I'm so unbearably glad that I had the confidence to bug you to get discord. It was one of the best decisions I've made this year, honestly. You're such a funny person and so criminally underrated here on AO3, and I genuinely love your writing with all of my heart. It makes me FEEL things, and I love that. I honestly don't know why I was ever scared to talk to you -- you're such a fucking dumbass (/pos) and for that I love you. 
> 
> Aerine - Hey, Mom! Thank you so so much for what you do. Thank you. I could say this a thousand times over and still mean it every time, but I appreciate you so much. You are the best hype man, and I'm so glad you thought my works were good enough to hype up! You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met, and you deserve the world for what you do. You really do. Your compliments never cease to make me smile and feel good about myself, so in a way I have you to thank for this god complex (lol) and just for supporting me. I love you, aerine. You deserve the world.
> 
> To the Discount SBI + Tubbo GC as a whole, I really appreciate you guys. I found you all at a time when life wasn't the greatest for me, when I was slaving away every day at my computer doing school work or sleeping and just... doing the same thing everyday. I found you all at a time where my mental health was worse than it ever had been, and even with the streams it just... wasn't fun. Life wasn't fun. But you guys made it better! I'll even go so far as to say you probably saved my life. Now I have a reason to wake up in the morning, now I laugh and smile and I've even started improving the relationship with my parents -- all because you guys gave me the support and confidence that I needed. Thank you guys for being there for me. I don't know where I'd be without you guys, and that's on god. It's at the point where I can't imagine life without our dumb GC. So thanks again, for being so supportive, so funny, for giving me something to look forward to in this world. I love you guys.

Karl does not like parties. 

They’re far too loud, in his opinion. He loves his friends, he really does, but college parties have and never will be tame. Especially Christmas parties. He doesn’t exactly know why he let Chris drag him along to this particular gathering — nor why he let him wander off with his girlfriend, but now he’s stuck here, standing in the back with a nearly empty cup of probably-spiked eggnog in his hand that he doesn’t really feel like finishing. He’d honestly prefer to be home right now. 

Tiredness weighs on his eyelids. Karl leans his head back against the wall, letting his eyes fall shut and sighing. The Santa hat Chris had shoved haphazardly onto his head tugs his hair. Absentmindedly, he wonders what everyone else is doing now.

A familiar voice rings in his ears, rough and teasing, “Falling asleep already, Jacobs? It’s barely past one.”

“One am is still late,” Karl grumbles good-naturedly, cracking an eye open. Sapnap laughs from his place a few steps away. He’s wearing a pair of reindeer horns, which look oddly okay on him. Karl straightens, stretching out his arms immediately, and the other takes the hint, striding forward to accept the embrace. “Where are Dream and George?”

“Making out, probably.” Sapnap mumbles as he wraps his arms around the other’s waist. Karl squirms as Sapnap nuzzles into his neck, chuckling softly. Muffled music plays faintly in the next room. “Niki placed mistletoe everywhere she could.”

“I don’t doubt that,” He laughs, inhaling the musky scent of his boyfriend. Sapnap smells of ash and scented candles, like the last crackling sparks of a fire after it dies down. It’s nice. It’s soothing. Karl hums, feeling warm. These types of things are the things that he treasures most, little moments spent stolen away from the others trading whispered affections and sly kisses, giggling like they’re in high school all over again. It’s moments like these where time seems to slow into a crawl, where Karl worries about nothing but the feel of Sapnap’s skin against his and loses himself in the fiery eyes that seem to engulf him, melt him, leave him with whirling thoughts and a face flushed impossibly red. 

Sapnap is like fire, untamed and irregular, beautifully destructive in a way that never fails to leave him breathless. Every glance he takes is filled with so much raw emotion, every movement he makes is unabashedly confident, searing and burning with every word that slips past kissable lips as if it were dipped in molten magma. He is imperfect in all the right ways, rough around the edges where it’s needed most, and that just makes him all the more captivating. 

If Sapnap is fire, then Karl would willingly burn.

“I miss you,” Sapnap sighs, his arms tightening almost imperceptibly around the other. He laughs quietly, ignoring the jittery feeling in his bones that always comes with Sapnap’s presence.

“I’m right here, nimrod.” His voice echoes with fondness.

“Still.” He feels his boyfriend’s smile against his skin, and fights the urge to giggle from the ticklish feeling. “‘M not a nimrod for missing my boyfriend, am I?”

“Depends,” a small puff of air slips past Sapnap’s lips, “you’re the biggest nimrod around, miss me or not.”

“Your nimrod.”

“Ew,” Karl makes a face, red flushing his cheeks, “that’s like, the equivalent of Dream telling George that he’s ‘his little pogchamp’. Do not say that.  _ Please _ .”

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Sapnap laughs, pulling back as his eyes crinkle at the edges, “What is wrong with you? Do  _ not _ compare it to those idiots and their unresolved sexual tension.”

“You’re the one that said it!” He retorts, grinning. “You know I’m right.” The arms around him loosen, and Sapnap backs up a little. Karl wants to lean into him, missing the warmth that his touches bring, but doesn’t. 

“You’re so-“ He cuts himself off, sounding both exasperated and fond.

“So what?” Karl asks, and Sapnap’s eyes darken as if they are piercing straight into his soul. He shoves down the shiver that threatens to crawl up his spine, goosebumps rising on his arms despite that. He  _ knows _ this look. 

“You’re cute,” he says, low, and his words seem to sear into Karl’s core, making his heart thump uncomfortably hard against his chest. It’s said so quietly that even he has to strain to hear it, the words that are for him and him alone. Sapnap’s hands move up, brushing past his arms and settling on his flushed cheeks. Karl swallows, leans into the touch when the former’s thumb runs faintly over his cheek, the rough pads of his fingers and the calluses on his palms a sharp contrast to the soft skin under his touch.

He wets his lips, watching when Sapnap’s eyes flicker down to follow the movement, observing how his eyes grow darker and his mouth parts almost unnoticeably. “Am I?” He giggles quietly, nervousness seeping into his tone.

Sapnap hums, looking back up to lock gazes with him again. His voice is rough, almost guttural sounding, and Karl thinks that right now Sapnap looks so utterly  _ kissable,  _ with his pink lips, slightly parted, and a very faint redness to his cheeks. “You are.” His mouth twitches, as if wanting to pull into a smirk.

“Mm, and you call George and Dream the lovesick ones?” A laugh. “C’mon now, Sap.”

“Shut up,” he rolls his eyes playfully, wrinkling his nose a little at the mention of their friends, “I can’t help it.”

“Make me,” Karl says, confidence flaring. He grins, stomach fluttering with an indescribable feeling.

“Oh?” Sapnap drawls slowly, cocking an eyebrow and making the other’s heart rate spike in the process, “Is that what this is, Jacobs? You think I don’t see through your little tricks? You ain’t slick.” 

“Then why are you leaning closer?” He asks breathlessly, feeling Sapnap’s gentle puffs of air on his lips. Heat begins to spark in his gut, rising slowly, growing into first a small flame and then bigger, burning but not painful. Karl swallows, throat feeling tight. “You don’t seem to be — be resisting very much.”

Sapnap smiles, gentler this time, with a warm fondness to it that threatens to make him melt. This look in his eyes — the way that the fire dims, if only for a little, and becomes something more meaningful, less of a wild, untamed bonfire and more of a controlled, small flame. Karl likes to think that it’s only him that can make Sapnap look this way, that can make Sapnap mold under his fingers and tame him, control him for at least a short while. “Why would I resist?” He asks, and when Karl doesn’t answer his smile grows ever wider, “I’ve always given you what you want.”

_ Debatable.  _ “True.”

Sapnap sees right through him. “Do I need to prove it to you, Jacobs?”

“Maybe you do,” He grins. "Would you be opposed to it?"

"Not at all,” is all Sapnap says, and then he connects their lips.

Karl doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the feeling of kissing Sapnap.

There’s something so annoyingly  _ addicting _ about Sapnap’s lips, something about the way the other’s hand seems to burn through his clothes, slipping down to settle on his waist and pull him closer as if it’s not enough, as if he needs something  _ more _ — like just kissing isn't satisfactory. Karl presses back, feeling silky hair under his fingertips as his hand moves up to thread through the soft strands, earning him an approving, soft hum. All thoughts of the party melt away, the buzz of chatter fading until the only thing he can hear is Sapnap's heart beating steady under his fingertips and their soft breaths mingling together. 

There’s nothing sexual about it, the way they press against each other, the way Sapnap’s mouth moves gently against his, how the hand on his waist pulls him closer yet keeps him back at the same time, painfully aware of the ongoing party and the people that still wander. It’s ironic, how Sapnap is the careful one now and Karl is not, Karl is the one tugging him back again and again and again, barely giving room to breathe and losing himself in the feeling of weightlessness that comes with every gentle kiss.

The hand on his cheek moves to his chin, gripping it gently and tilting his head in a way that makes Karl stifle the smallest of groans. Sapnap pulls back to laugh, his breath coming out in soft pants and his eyes dark — Karl takes pride in knowing he isn't the only one affected by their contact. His boyfriend leans forward again, tasting of Christmas chocolate and sour candy. Karl doesn't mind in the slightest, pressing back just as hard. Sapnap hums again, fingers playing with the soft rim of the other’s sweater and threatening to dip under, feel the silky skin underneath and trace circles on it.

“Didn’t take you for a PDA kind of person,” He mumbles against his lips. Against his will, Karl smiles, his cheeks feeling almost unbearably hot. 

“Is it really PDA if there’s no one watching?” He counters, loosening his hand from where he had gripped Sapnap’s shirt tightly — when had that happened? — and allowing him to tug back even further, putting more space in between them. Sapnap's hand twitches on his waist, as if wanting to pull him closer, but doesn't.

His boyfriend rolls his eyes, and his cheeks are red too. “I’m going to wake up tomorrow,” he says, voice low, “with two hundred text messages from Dream ‘n George, and  _ all  _ of them are going to be pictures of us now.”

Karl doesn’t even try to stop the laugh from bubbling up in his throat. “That’s creepy.”

“They have spies,” Sapnap says dramatically, “Skeppy, Bad, Ant, Wilbur, they’d all kill to be the one supplying them with that stuff.” Karl finds it funny how true it is, how all of their friends would do anything just to cause a little chaos. In all honesty, it’s a miracle they haven’t burned down the college yet. 

(Though none of them will ever forget the time Ranboo, against his better judgement, asked  _ Tommy _ , of all people, to help him with his Home Ec. assignment.)

(It was a stressful day.)

“Favors from Dream are very useful,” He muses thoughtfully, “You think if I kissed him instead, I’d-“

“Do not,” Sapnap interrupts, eyes narrowing playfully, “do not even  _ think _ about it. George will get so jealous.” 

“Oh? And you won’t?” He giggles, earning him another eye roll. Sapnap sticks out his tongue childishly, and for a moment the brunet remembers that they’re still here, at a Christmas party, pressed against a corner with music blaring loud in the background. He feels oddly safe, with Sapnap almost caging him in like this.

“Well — I never said  _ that, _ ” Karl swallows, ignoring the gentle heat that threatens to flare up again at Sapnap’s tone, “I’m a very jealous person, you know.”

“I can tell.” There’s a sort of breathlessness to his words, and Sapnap seems to notice this, an amused smirk threatening to surface.

His tongue glides swiftly over his lips, wetting them. Karl inhales shakily, following the motion with his eyes, and feels his cheeks flush redder. “Mm, is that so? Do you want me to be jealous over you, is that it?”

_ Maybe.  _ “What the honk? Course not.” He laughs, shifting his weight. 

“You’re not very convincing.”

“You’re reaching, Sap.”

“Am I?”

Karl exhales. “No.”

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckles, and for a second Karl is tempted to kiss him again — to shut him up for once — but Sapnap’s expression softens and his cocky smirk dies down into a smile, one far more loving and gentle than it had been just moments before.

“Merry Christmas, Karl.”

Karl smiles, almost bashful, “Merry Christmas, Sap.”

He wouldn't trade this for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! To all my followers -- thanks for sticking around! It's been great, writing for this fandom, and I don't plan to stop anytime soon. The support is really really appreciated.
> 
> To all my non-followers... if you liked this you should totally user sub to me! And follow me on Twitter! I've got big projects coming up. ;D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alienu_)


End file.
